A Familiar Sin
by FMAOtaku34
Summary: It has been almost two years since Edward Elric's death, though.. in Central, a mysterious homunculus has been slaughtering innocent people, and he also resembles.. to many people's eye, Ed...So just what happens when Winry shows up for a visit to see Al?
1. A familiar face

**A Familiar Sin**

– **_Chapter 1-_**

Even though it was mid-day, a blonde-haired figure was busy at work, blood covering his pale arms and face as he continued this on slaughter... so many people dead... it amused the boy... his red eyes glimmering with malice, he moved forward, slitting open the throat of a man, and turning to snap the neck of a nearby woman, laughing cruelly. The voice, and body though... seemed to belong to a boy, no older than 18, his slightly dark blonde hair and blood red eyes contrasting nicely, his completely black outfit making his skin look deathly pale... and that was no exception to the strange, and familiar ouroboros symbol that stood out on his neck... this boy.. resembled in every way, Edward Elric... even though he was said to have been dead for almost a year...

At the same time, Winry Rockbell, 18, and now a refined auto mail mechanic, had stepped off the train and tipped her hat to glance at the sky. She frowned, for the train station was empty. No people, no pets, not even birds singing. It felt just like a ghost town... She shivered and hurried along. Hoping to get to Al before she found out why it was so irregularly quiet.

Meanwhile, with a final smirk, the blonde haired boy easily shot his hand through the neck of a young man, halfway through screaming and tearing his throat out, blood issuing everywhere... the blonde sighed, licking the blood off his fingers, dropping the boy to the ground, though knowing that boy's scream might have alerted any living people nearby to where he was. but the boy, who could be known as 'Ed', grinned. 'Oh well... if there are any living people nearby... that's just one thing better to look forward to' Ed thought with a laugh, walking through the puddles of blood that lay around the blood-soaked, mutilated bodies around him carelessly.

Cringing slightly, she stepped out into the city and froze. Dead bodies everywhere. The blood on the ground literally came up to her ankles. "Oh my god..." She whispered in fear. Gripping her bag, her breathing sped up and she began to silently panic, wondering what in hell could have happened here.

Ed stopped in his tracks at hearing Winry's steps through the vast puddles of blood, and he smirked for a moment, before, kicking out of his way, a little girl, who, somehow still being half-alive, cried out in pain, making Ed laugh cruelly, and he bent down and picked her up and stared up at her in confusion, as he didn't understand what pain was to them... he just dealt it out...

Winry paled as she saw the blond figure heave the girl up. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out, in an attempt to save the little girl. "What are you doing! Put her down you psycho! She hasn't done anything to you!" She slapped a hand over her mouth, regretting alerting him to her presence.

He blinked, hearing the girl's voice through the silence, and dropping the small girl as if she were a small rag doll. His eyes then narrowed, and in a split second, ran up so he stood right a few feet away from her, glaring at her. "What do ya know... people still are alive around here..." he sighed."You know... it was pretty stupid... what you did... i just dont get humans..." he frowned, glancing back at the unconscious girl behind him before looking boredly back at Winry.

Winry froze, and her breath caught and she dropped her bag into the blood. "Ed...Edward!" Her body shook very hard and she had to fight to keep her knees from buckling.

'Ed' tilted his head to the side for a moment before grabbing her wrist very tightly and bringing her closer to him, anger apparent on his features. His grip tightening to an almost bone-breaking hold, he sighed. "Don't call me that!" he spat angrily, his crimson-colored eyes narrowing icily. "And with that... don't act like you know me" he added darkly in an undertone.

Winry frowned, and narrowed her eyes in pain and let out a gasp. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed slightly. Against her better judgment she place said hand on his cheek and looked into his red eyes. "What's happened to you? I thought you were dead..." Her eyes widen slightly at him telling her she didn't know him. "Ed, it's me, Winry. Don't you remember? We're best friends..."

He frowned as her hand touched his cheek, and at her words, his eyes widened a little, and in confusion, he abruptly sighed, and then simply backhanded her, letting her go as he did so. "Best friends my ass... I've barely even met you... so stop acting like we're pals... "He said angrily, glaring at her.

She placed a hand in the blood to stop herself from falling into it. Her face full of shock and pain. A tear ran down her cheek. She whispered his name and whimpered slightly. Ed had become the thing he hated most.

He paused a little in thought, staring at her in contempt for a moment, before a frown crossed his features. "What's your problem now? You seem 'upset. Not that I care… the only thing that matters to me, is causing a massacre...and seeing the lives of so many humans come to an end." he said, amusement in his tone, looking down at her, her words previously said, running through his head.

"How could you do this?" Winry shouted as she shakily stood up, barely having even fallen down moments before. _'II hate to admit it.. but..it's definitely Edward…_' she thought_. 'He looks exactly the same as before... except the eyes_.' She thought again with a grimace as she looked him over briefly.

He looked from her to the bloody massacre around them and back to her, a cold look on his features. "well... I want to... humans all deserve to die... they're just filth to me... I don't care for their lives..." he said simply, taking a few steps from her and kicking away the dead body of a young child, no older than 5, that was covered in blood and gruesome cuts...

Winry's eyes glared at him in rage. "Aren't you the one who used to say no one had the choice to choose anyone's deaths!" she shouted as she took a step towards him. "You had no right to kill any of them!"

He smiled cruelly in amusement at her words, and an icy laugh escaped him, his red eyes looking back at her sharply. "Yes... I did... they were in my way... and one even commented on my height... foolish human thought I would care about that sort of thing.." he said with a hearty, amused laugh, looking around at all the bloodshed. "Why shouldn't I kill you humans? you're just vermin... infecting this earth... like a disease..." he added shortly, an edge to his voice as he spoke.

"You have no right!" she shouted in rage as she walked up to stand straight in front of Ed. Winry glared at him for a few moments then raised her hand and slapped Ed across the face.

He raised an amused eyebrow at her words and the rage that emanated from her, though the amusement all disappeared all but in a flash, as he felt her hand connect with his face, turning his head a little with the impact, a red hand mark clearly visible on his cheek, mild shock on his face. He looked back at her before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her the slightest bit off the ground, fury evident in his features. "Don't ever do that again..." he ground out angrily in a low voice.

Winry looked down at Ed as she began to try to pry his hands from her neck, anger, sadness and pain in her expression and being... "Why should I listen to you?" she said in a defiant tone as she looked down with definite fury.

"Because..." he said with a dark glare. "one, you piss me off again and I'll wring your neck, and secondly, humans like you have no right to touch me" he spat, throwing her to the ground and taking a few steps away from her, muttering under his breath.

After she had fallen to the ground, Winry laid there for a few moments before she sat up and stared at Ed. "What happened to you?" she asked coldly. "You used to be good. What happened to you? When did you get back?" she questioned as she stood up, her legs very shaky and feeling like they might give out any second.

He turned to look at her, and for a second, a curious look was on his face, making him look almost like the old Edward Elric for a split second before he frowned. "None of your business..." he said simply."Though... if you must know... some strange little brat calling himself my _'brother_' would know... but don't bother asking..." he put on an amused smile. " the poor boy's lost his voice box..." he laughed heartily at this, finding it so amusing... in so many ways.

Winry's sapphire-blue eyes widened at the last statement. "What did you do to Al?" she shouted, even more outraged then before. "Where is he and what the hell did you do to him!" she said as she took a few steps towards Ed. "If he's hurt I swear I'll..." she trailed off.

Sighing a little, he looked back at her, smiling a little. "Don't worry. I never did anything too bad to him... the brat was in enough pain as it was..." he sighed again. "he was trying to bring someone back... and the gate must have taken his voice box for doing something so stupid..." he finished with an amused tone

"Where is he" winry said softly and she looked at Ed with an eased look, but still with worry and anger attached

"Probably somewhere in town... I wouldn't know... and frankly... I could care less... the boy was incredibly irritating... calling me 'brother' all the time..." he said sharply with a frown. "I really had no clue what he meant..."

"You're just as blind as when you were before" Winry said as she ran off deeper into town, looking around searching for Al or what might be Al

He raised en eyebrow for a moment at her words, as he then watched her run off, a smirk coming across his features. Not too far from where Winry and Ed were, was Al, stumbling out from one of the more tattered, beaten up buildings, a hand on his throat, blood staining his skin and the top part of his shirt, his long, golden-brown hair still in it's ponytail, his clothes a mess, not really fully aware of what had just happened here in central. his only focus was on Ed... or what he thought was Ed, anyway... he had to find him... he closed his eyes and rested just outside the building, sighing, even though no sound came out as a result of his missing voice box

Winry ran for about five minutes before crossing by a building with a familiar young man leaning against it. Blood covering most the top half of him made her eyes widen as she ran over to him "Al!" she shouted as she ran up to see the poor boy

Al's eyes opened tiredly at seeing her, and he smiled and made to say hello, when he stopped, remembering he didn't have a voice anymore, and he looked down in hurt, moving away from the wall a bit, his hand that was on his throat, rubbing it a little, as it hurt a lot to breathe as it was.

"Al what's the matter?" Winry asked in worry as she noticed the no response from him except a few small movements. "What happened? Whys Ed, or what ever that is, killing people?" she questioned as she looked down at Al, fear mixing in with worry as she looked back at the demolished, blood stained city

He cringed at her words, especially as she mentioned Ed, and after a moment, he moved forwards, clapping his hands and lightly touching her arm. Of course, what he'd just done, had made it so now she could hear what he was thinking... he could speak to her this way... it was the only way he could... '_I'm... sorry Winry... this is all my fault... I tried to bring Ed back... and I failed somewhat... and lost my voice box as you can see..._' he paused in his thoughts for a moment. '_And about... Ed... I don't know why he's killing people... it must be part of... being a homunculus... he just told me he had a taste for blood, after I revived him, and than ran off..._' Al shifted slightly, looking away from Winry at the bloodied city with a guilty look.

"Al..." Winry said softly as she looked at him. "It's not your fault" Winry said as she pulled Al into a soft hug, trying not to hurt him but knew he needed some comfort after all that happened. "What do we do?" she asked

He relaxed briefly at her hug, but still a bit tense, remembering all about Ed and how he'd have to deal with him... _'I... I don't know... but I don't want to lose Brother again... we have to do something about him... and make sure he doesn't kill anymore people..._' he thought with a silent sigh, feeling tears threatening to fall from his eyes at the thought of Ed, his brother, and what had become of him.

"Al... I don't think there are anymore people for him to kill. At least not here" Winry said in a sad tone as she let go of Al, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Except for us" Winry said in fear as she looked down. "But... would he really do that?" she asked, fearing what the answer might be but also hoping for the other

Seeing the tears running down her cheeks, and at hearing her words, he winced a little and looked down for a moment, clenching his hands into fists tightly, tears running down his cheeks as well, and dripping onto the pavement. _'I don't know... he hasn't killed either of us yet... but it's too early to start saying he won't get bored and come after us later...'_ He shifted and looked up, wiping tears from off his face, a shaky, yet hurt look on his features

"He could have earlier" Winry said in remorse. "He had me pinned, his hand around my throat, he could have killed me then. He could have killed you before too, couldn't he?" she said as she looked at Al. "I'm afraid of this but he might just be toying with us" Winry said as she looked back down with a pained look

He cringed at her words and nodded a little. '_Could be... but... who knows? What if he isn't? What if there's some shred of my brother really there? That's stopping him from killing us..._' a slightly hopeful look crossed his features at this, as he did, in a way think that was a good possibility.

That's when Winry remembered Ed's eyes. "That's right..." she started and looked at Al with a smile."His eyes. They turned gold at one point, just like Ed's. But then they went back to that awful shade of crimson" Winry finished as her smiled disappeared.

At her brief words a slightly hopeful look crossed his features and as he made to reply to that, he was abruptly cut off. "Hmmm... so... is that what you think of my eye color? It's awful? and here I thought I was on to something..." the voice belonged to Ed, who stood only a mere few feet from them, leaning against a lamppost, his dark, blood red eyes filled with amusement as he stared at the two

Winry's eyes widened as she turned around to see the oh so casual Ed standing not to far away "Damn it" she muttered as she backed up a little bit so she was against the wall like Al.

Ed laughed in amusement as he watched her, looking between the two slowly. "You act like you're not happy to see me... and here I thought we were friends..." he said with an amused tone, taking a few steps towards the two of them. Al's eyes narrowed and he took a step forwards, so he was a little bit from the wall. _'Just leave us Alone, Ed_...' he thought with a frown, and Ed stopped mid-step, as part of his new powers, was that he had telepathy and could hear other people's thoughts. So hearing Al, he sighed a little. "tsk.. what's the fun in that... you two are the only people alive here... aren't you? where else am I supposed to get my kicks, hmm?" he asked, as Al looked down, cringing, a hurt look on his face.

"Well there would be people if you hadn't killed them!" Winry burst out as the fear in her eyes was replaced with rage once again. "These people did nothing to you but you killed them!" she shouted as she looked down and her tone softened. "Just leave us be."

He rolled his eyes and simply looked bored at her words. "Fine... but I'm sure, as you are aware, I can easily go off somewhere else and kill off another town or city... doesn't really bother me that much" he said with a cruel smile, looking at the blood that was on his hands and parts of his arms with amusement. _'No! don't you dare leave and kill anyone else, Edward... you've done enough as it is!'_ Al thought angrily, taking a few steps forward, hurt in his eyes, but all Ed did, was move forwards in response and grab Al by the throat, holding him up a little above the ground, Al coughing silently, the pain in his throat getting unbearable, his hands trying to get Ed to release him. "tsk... brats like you don't have any right to tell me what I can and can't do..." Ed said icily, a frown set into his features, his eyes never leaving the boy he now held.

"Al!" Winry shouted as she ran up to Ed. "Let him go!" she demanded as she glared at Ed. "What do you want? Ill give you anything if you just let him go!" Winry shouted as her eyes began to burn with new tears once again

Ed smirked amusedly up at Al before looking over at Winry with mild interest. "Really now? you care that much for this boy's life that you'd give me anything, hmm?" he asked lightly, while Al shot her a fearful look, trying to pry Ed's hands off his throat, tears forming in his hazel eyes. _'Winry, don't! He could kill you_!' he thought frantically, struggling against Ed futilely, trying to get loose.

"Al its ok..." Winry said softly. "Just let him go. I'll do anything" she said as she looked Ed straight in the eye, determination to keep Al unharmed very clear.

Ed watched her for a moment in thought, before he sighed boredly and let Al go, who, after barely keeping his balance, stumbled back, coughing and rubbing his throat, a fearful look on his face. Ed smiled for a moment, before moving to walk past her. "You're lucky I can't say no to such a pretty face" he said with a smirk, grabbing her hand lightly, though flinching as an image flashed through his mind, and his eyes flashing gold briefly, he let her hand go as if it had been scorching hot. "Come on... you said you'll do anything... so come on... you're going to come with me..." he said after a moment or two

Winry looked worriedly at Al but then gave a surprised look to Ed, at seeing him so quickly in a time span of a few seconds, take her hand and then let it go

before she could do anything she gasped as Ed grabbed her hand, letting go seconds later. "Um...ok" she said as she followed behind Ed, a confused look on her face as she wondered what had happened moments ago

Clenching his hands into light fists, he watched her for a moment, a hurt look on his face. _'Be careful Winry... and don't let Ed leave the city... I... I think I may be able to get the real Ed back..._' he thought with a smile, hoping she heard him.'_and if not that, I might be able to stop him...' _

Already too lost in thought, he didn't hear Al's thoughts, this once, a frown set into his features. 'I... damn that woman... every time I touch her, this happens... why?' Ed thought, looking down at his hand for a moment before glancing at Winry, a pressing question coming to mind. "Your name is.. Winry, right?" he asked after a moment, that name having come up in the brief memory that had flashed across his mind at touching her hand, as before, when Al had said it, it didn't make sense.. but now... that he paid attention... it bothered him... as her name wouldn't leave his mind... for an odd reason that almost sort of pissed him off.

Winry nodded to Al then continued walking. Soon Ed looked to her and she simply nodded to the question. "Why?" she asked with a quizzical expression as she looked at Ed. "And where are we going?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her question. "No reason... I just was curious, that's all... nothing more..." he paused briefly and frowned at her words. "None of your business... geez... do you humans have to ask so many damned questions all the time?" he asked irritably, looking back to where they were going with a frown set into her features.

Winry huffed as she looked at Ed with an equally irritated look on her features. "Well sorry. I'm just a little curious" she said repeating his words

For a brief second, an anger mark appeared on his head and he glared back at her. "and that's one of the things I hate about humans... not enough patience, and they're too nosy and '_curious'_" he said mockingly, though, unknowingly, his voice seemed to have lost its hardness and cruelness, sounding just like the old Ed completely for a second or two.

"Well _sorry_" Winry said sarcastically as she stopped and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Ed. "It's just natural. Nothing to hate." she huffed again

Stopping in mid-step, he looked back at her boredly for a moment or two before turning to face her. "natural for you, maybe..." he sighed. "but to me, it's just irritating... I just don't get humans and their stupid emotions" he added with a small frown

"Neither do I" said a voice as a figure stepped out of the shadows and up to Ed. "Hello, Edward" the woman said as she smirked at the young man

Ed's crimson-colored eyes narrowed, his eyes never leaving the woman, something about her just... untrusting. "I.. I don't know who the hell you are... but stop calling me that... I don't even know who this _'Edward_' is..." he spat, taking a small step towards her, slight anger apparent in his tone and expression. It somehow did bother him every time someone called him that name, but yet not ever wanting to say it ever belonged to him...

"Oh don't say you forgot me, Edward. Well just for old times, I'm Dante" the women said extending a hand for a friendly shake. "And that's.. nothing but trash" she said pointing towards Winry. "So why don't you be a good little boy and kill her?"

For a second or two, he thought about reaching his hand out, and he started to, before just shooting her a dark look, and quickly he extended his hand out to shake hers, that glare still in place as he did so and he seemed to freeze slightly when she mentioned killing Winry, and as his gaze turned to her, his blonde hair moved to the side, just enough to reveal the red Ourobouros symbol on his neck. "Don't call me a little boy... and... why should I kill her? why should I do it just because you asked?" he asked darkly, removing his hand from hers coolly.

Dante gave the blonde-haired homunculus an irritated look before losing it and smiling at him softly. "Oh no its because just like you've been saying, she's a human, nothing more then trash" Dante said as she looked at Winry who continued to say nothing but just stand and look at the two.

End _Ch. 1_ – **_Ch. 2 coming soon_**

**((A/N: This is one of my first sin stories… so I hope it's good. Reviews are appreciated… I need to know if I'm doing any good in keeping the characters somewhat in character.. I've just been outta sorts lately.. so that's might be why there might be a few imperfections. But anyway… if people give me reviews I'll put the second chapter up)**


	2. Manipulation

_**Chapter 2 -- Manipulation**_

* * *

Sighing inwardly after a moment of thought, Ed walked up to Winry and grabbed her by the throat and lifting her into the air, a bit more than he had before, an emotionless look on his face, and he glanced back at Dante coolly. "I guess you could say that... but... I'm only doing this for fun... not because you brought the subject up… in fact…" he paused and threw Winry to the ground as if she were no more than a used rag doll.

After he'd done that he walked up to Dante, looking her over once as he moved to stand before her. "..You're human… and you're annoying, too… so... I decided that I want to skip her and go straight to you..." he said softly, moving his hand towards her as if he was going to grab her by the throat as well.

Wincing from being picked up and then thrown onto the ground, Winry sat up and watched Ed walk over to Dante coolly, as if he didn't care about anything else at that moment.

"Ah… but I wouldn't do that..."Dante said smoothly, as she swiftly clapped her hands together and placed her right hand on the Ouroboros symbol on Ed's neck, sending him faint memories of his past and his death…

As his hand nearly reached her throat, his movements were stopped at the hand that touched his throat, the symbol on his neck, brief but vivid images and flashes of old memories of his past and brief scenes of his own death passed through his mind, and his crimson colored eyes widened, involuntarily taking a few steps back from her, it taking a lot of effort to do so. Though as soon as he'd done that, he sank to his knees, a hand to his neck, trying to rid himself of those little bits of memories of his past and death...

He frowned and clamped his eyes shut, breathing heavily as he attempted to process what had just went through his mind. "wh-what w-was that? W-what did you do?" he asked in slight shock, looking up faintly at Dante, a mixed look of shock and anger on his features.

"Silly boy..." Dante cooed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, as she smirked down at the homunculus boy before her. "Want to know more?" she asked in a dark tone, as her smirk grew with an evil promise.

Winry continued to stare in mute shock. 'What_... did she do to Edward? Why is he looking so... winded… all she did was touch his neck…'_ she wondered as she noticed the pain and shock the boy was in.

His eyes flashed with brief pain and curiosity for a second or two before looking down a little. _'I... I want to… but why? Why does that matter to me?'_ he thought briefly, before he clenched his free hand into a fist and looked up at Dante, his crimson eyes oddly... determined as he gave a faint nod in response to her question, half glancing to Winry and wondering just why those memories and such mattered so much to him.. And yet... they tormented him as he wanted to know more…

"Kill the girl." Dante urged. "I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy the memories a lot more if she's gone..." she smirked.

As Dante continued her conversation with Ed, Winry stood up shakily, her legs feeling like lead, as she then slowly backed away, fear of what might happen, since Dante seemed to be the one pulling the strings...

Ed's crimson colored eyes flashed briefly with anger for a moment, as he actually started to believe what she said… maybe he would enjoy them better if she wasn't around... hell... if Winry was all that stood in his way of knowing about his former life… and killing her was what it took to get to see them... he would do it… even though a part of him kept telling him it wasn't really true…

Pushing that little voice aside, he stood up, his eyes locked on Dante. "I… so…Dante... is it? If I kill the girl... like you say... do you promise me you'll let me see more memories?" he asked sharply, a serious note in his voice.

Without even a word, Dante nodded a yes and smirked at Winry, whom, at seeing what the darker haired woman was doing, dashed off into the demolished city as fast as she could, trying to get away from what Dante might have told Ed to do to her…

An Evil, but cruel smirk twisted Ed's lips at spotting Winry run off into the destroyed, empty city, and he gave a hollow laugh. "I LOVE it when they run…" he said with a grin, amusement in his tone as he sped after her, his speed from being a homunculus giving him a good advantage, knowing he'd catch up with the girl in no time at all…

Dante's smirk seemed to grow as she watched the homunculus boy give chase after Winry. _'Such a fool…'_ she thought in mild amusement, wondering just how things would go after Ed really had managed to kill off Winry once and for all…

Meanwhile, Winry continued running until she ran across a building that was still, amazingly semi-intact. Opening the door, she ran inside, hiding in the corner of the room, huddled up, hoping Ed wouldn't find her…

Ed's sadistic smile grew, as he easily caught sight of the young blonde run into the building, and in seconds, as he reached it, he stopped for a moment, grinning like a madman. "tsk tsk… what a foolish girl…" he said with an amused tone, before walking in… HIS style…

Seconds later, he re-appeared about a few feet off to the side of her, not even having made the slightest sound whatsoever. "Out of all the places you choose to hide in, you choose a place like this?" he sighed. "shame… you could have made this harder for me, ya know…" he added in a hurt tone, his red eyes glowing maliciously in the shadows he stood half submerged in, giving him a rather eerie look.

Trying to calm her rapid heartbeat, Winry looked to Ed, eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this?" she shouted as she stood up, trying to cover up the fear in her eyes, though at the same time, she had picked up a small piece of glass from a broken window nearby and held it behind her back, just in case it was needed..

"Why?" he repeated with a hollow laugh, "weren't you listening? The woman, Dante… she told me... if I kill you... she'll show me more memories... supposedly of my 'past' life.." he said slowly, taking slow, but graceful steps towards her, a sinister look on his features.

"I could tell you about your past life! You were a nice and respectable person. You never hurt anyone and always did the right thing!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face. "Now… now all you are is a monster! Nothing more than a blood thirsty monster!" she spat angrily.

In truth it pained her to say something like this to her old and closest best friend but it was the truth…

For a second or two his eyes narrowed in contempt, before he rolled his eyes, hating humans and their stupid volatile emotions, as she began to cry, and about to start forwards he was stopped short at her words, his eyes widening and turning gold briefly, pain and hurt in his features.

"I'm not a monster…Dammit don't say that, Winry… I'm... a... Homunculus… not a damn monster…" he spat, his voice briefly sounding like his old self for a moment or two, before his eyes returned to their usual crimson color, and filled up with anger and hate as he sped forwards, standing before her, a furious, hurt look on his face. "You say it… call me anything again… and I'll go through with it… I'll kill you here and now… just so I can see what my old life was like… even though... from what I saw... I used to be such a pathetic little, do-gooder mortal boy..."

Winry couldn't believe she'd gotten her hopes up, seeing his eyes gold for a moment, but when they turned crimson, her spark of hope had left her, and she'd been concentrating on that so firmly that when she noticed Ed was in front of her, her eyes widened.

"Ed… the old you… was the one I loved…" she spat, as she instantaneously stabbed the shard of glass into his arm and made a dash for the door.

The blonde hissed in pain at the glass being embedded into his arm, but paying it no mind, he snarled in anger and sped forwards with inhuman speed enough to catch up to her and stand before her only exit, blood dripping from his arm and onto the ground.

A furious look was pasted onto his features, as he now yanked the glass from his arm, letting it fall to the ground, his hands clenching into tight fists, before he reached out with blinding speed and grabbed the girl's wrist, yanking her forwards ferociously. "That's it!" he spat. "I've had enough!" he finished, his other hand, turning into a razor sharp blade and he was about to slash at her throat, before stopping his motions abruptly, as the door opened, and in a blur, Ed cried out in undeniable agony, his hand returning to normal, instantly letting go of Winry and falling to the ground, his eyes falling shut, most definitely out of the pain's intensity, the smell of burning flesh in the air…

As he fell, he revealed Al, standing there, holding what looked to be a strange, glowing reddish gold amulet in his hand, it smoking lightly, as what it had been touching only seconds ago, had been where he'd touched Ed with it….

Smiling at her, and breathing rather heavily and looking way past tired, he sighed silently and looked down at Ed. '_Sorry I was late…_' he thought with a sweatdrop

"Al!" Winry sighed happily, smiling at the youngest Elric before taking a glance down at the unconscious boy lying on the ground. "Just... what did you do to him?" she asked, her eyes trailing to the still, slightly glowing mark on Ed's neck. _'..He... was going to kill me…_' she couldn't help but think in dread as she looked back up at Al with the same question still lingering.

Al smiled briefly and held up the amulet for her to get a better look, and up close, it was now obviously in the shape of a circle... and not just any circle, a Transmutation circle to be precise, and little carved lines were there to show every detail in it, showing that it was very unique, obviously a creation Al had made his own. '_I... I made this using alchemy.. it was made using a bit of the soil from Ed's grave… and mixed together with some other elements…_' he paused a little. '_It's to weaken homunculi… him in particular, should he touch it... it took me so long to get it together because I had to get everything together and run over town and stuff to create it first… long story.. but anyway... uhm...Winry... are you okay?_' He looked down now at the homunculus he still called his brother with a hesitant, silent sigh.

Winry nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine… Is he… is he okay?" she asked, as she knelt down to look closer at Ed on the ground, letting her hand gently brush over his hair, savouring the fact his hair was still as soft as ever, even spattered with blood..

Al nodded firmly, looking up at her. '_Yeah… he'll be alright… this just knocked him out… he should be out for a while though..._.' he shifted slightly and looked away from the two. '_But we should go back to Resembool and deal with this before anything else happens and Ed wakes up…'_

"What do we do with him then? Take him with us... or leave him?" she asked, standing back up with a sad look. "Also… there's a woman, named Dante here... she was trying to get Ed to kill me..." she said, remembering the other woman from before.

Al visibly froze as she mentioned Dante and his eyes widened. '_D-Dante?_' he paused for a moment. '_We definitely have to take Ed with us… I don't want her manipulating my brother anymore than she has…'_ Fear and hurt filled his expression at this, as he then looked down at Ed, the homunculus boy looking a lot like he had before he'd died, as he looked so innocent while unconscious...

"Alright. Then let's get him out of here before anything else happens" she said as she bent back down beside Ed.

"I can't let you do that…" said a voice from behind Al, though it was obvious, that the voice, of course, belonged to the woman known as Dante...

Al's brown eyes widened as he heard Dante and whirled around to face her, a shocked, and hurt look on his face, and without thinking, he tried to yell out ' _don't you dare touch my brother.. he's not going with you'_ but halfway, coming back to the realization that his voice box was gone, his attempt at speaking only causing a painful sounding cough to emit from his throat, a hand going up to it in pain, though managing to shoot the woman a dark glare.

Dante smirked, taking no mind to what Al had wanted to say, and smirking more so, she looked past him and to the knocked out Ed. "Oh... Edward... I know you can hear me… If you get up and take care of these two… I'll give you all of your memories and more" she said calmly, knowing that Ed could hear her through his knocked out state.

After a long moment or two, Ed's hazed over and still groggy crimson eyes opened after hearing her, her voice having awoken him, and for a second, her words went through his mind before they fully processed, and the hardened look returned to his eyes, and his body shot up in an instant, briefly shooting Dante a smirk before flinging his arm back towards Winry with sheer force that would surely knock her back into the wall opposite them, getting a wince from the blonde as she hit the wall..

Without hesitation, he gripped Al, who had turned to look at Ed, by the throat, not going easy on it in the slightest, before he threw the boy beside Winry, a dark, evil look in his eyes. "Dante… you better mean what you said… if I kill these two… you BETTER give me what I want..." he said in an icy tone as he walked towards the two of them

Dante nodded. "Of course I will. I'm sure your enjoyment of your past will expand with these two nuisances out of the way" she said softly, looking at Al and Winry with an amused look.

Naturally, Winry didn't say a thing, as she slouched on the ground next to Al, though she could hear everything and wanted so bad to yell that it was just a lie.

A smirk continued to twist Ed's features further and he glanced back at Dante. "Good to know… I'm sure it will... I'll be able to enjoy everything… with nothing to stop me…" he said slowly, coming up in front of the two, and in an instant, had Al up and against the wall by his neck, gripping it tightly, blood dripping from the edge of the younger boy's mouth and down his chin, a wince on his features as he struggled to make Ed let go, his grip unbearably painful and constricting his airway, causing him to cough up blood once in a while because of it.

"I'll deal with you first, brat... because of what you did to me…" he growled, glancing down at Winry shortly after. "Then I'll finish you off next... which, judging by your condition... shouldn't be a problem…" he added with an amused look, just as Al began trying to kick and hit Ed, which exactly wasn't working this second, though… even as a punch connected with the side of Ed's face, the homunculus boy seemed to not even be phased by it… in fact, he simply blinked and grinned in mild amusement

Winry fully managed to force her eyes open, but what she saw scared her for a moment, as what she saw, was Ed holding Al up by the throat, and without even thinking, she stumbled to her feet, and using her last bit of energy, ran up and crashed into Ed, causing the homunculus boy let go of Al as the two of them fell to the ground in a messy heap…

It may have been a reckless action, she knew that, but for now it likely saved the younger Elric's life… but as for her own, her action may have just caused her death to come by quicker and a lot faster….

**_End Ch 2 – Ch. 3 Coming Soon_**

_(A/N: I apologize for the uber-long wait... but it took me ages to finish writing up this chapter... lol. Anyhoo I hope ya'll like it and I promise to try and update sooner... even though I now have to go back to school – my spring break ended... which sucks.. and btw.. sorry for the lame title.. I just thought it fit.. lol.)_


	3. Changes

Yo again, all! Here is the third chapter to a Familiar Sin I finished writing this on an 8 hour trip to a friend's house ; But at long last it is here I hope you all get a kick out of it. I tried to make this chapter longer than the others… but... meh. Here's to another chappie of blood, manipulation and the introduction of an old 'nemesis' XP and btw there is a reason why the title is called what it is. X3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters ((if I did I'd probly own Ed and Al XD such cuties. And if I failed to mention it… in this story, Ed is about 18-19; Al is about 14-15... Which means... yes... this is after the movie XP :P I'll give a full back-story on this whole story later XD for now, read away ))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Changes**

Recovering from the momentary pain of being knocked off his feet and onto hard cement, Ed turned his blood-red eyes on Winry, scowling at her, as she'd landed on him when they'd fallen.

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed a handful of her blonde locks and pulled her up enough so now he was sitting up and she was now eye to eye with him, wincing in undeniable agony, only able to watch as he formed his one arm into a blade, that he put right against her neck. "That... hurt you know…AND… I was busy… so…" he paused. Screw dealing with the brat… _you're first_." He snarled, his crimson eyes narrowed darkly as he looked at her.

Dante, meanwhile, simply watched in amusement. Ed was falling right into her trap, and the other two had been winded beyond being able to do anything… She loved this, manipulating him... watching him torment the one he called a friend and the boy he had once called a little brother.

A dark smirk soon came onto the blonde homunculi's features as he watched Winry suffering so... "So… Winry… want to say anything before you die?" he asked coolly, truthfully not caring but having a lot of fun with this as it was, his arm-blame dangerously close to slicing open her neck.

Wincing painfully and pushing aside his fear, watching this go on, completely motionless for the time being, having been weakened to that state, pain welled up in the form of tears in Al's brown eyes, wishing he could help his friend before she was killed… though... one thing hit the young Elric – since when did 'this' Ed call Winry by her real name?

After a moment, having glanced to Al, Winry forced herself to glance up at Ed... or what she called Ed anyway. "Yeah… just one thing…" she whispered, in a tone only he could hear. "You're.a.fool."

Dante looked over at the two and sighed. "Hurry up, Edward… I don't have all day…" she said smoothly, hoping he would hurry up so he could finish off Al and she would no longer have any distractions.

For merely a moment or two, he frowned at her words, before his eyes narrowed, though as he moved to slice open her neck, he found he couldn't, and Dante was DEFINITELY not helping... He frowned icily, willing his arm to move to finish her, but a part of him was stopping him, almost…. as if he didn't want her dead, "I know" he snarled, the strangest thing happening a second later, as a few tears rolled down his cheeks against his will and onto the ground.

Closing his blood-red eyes, Ed withdrew his blade, and stabbed Winry in the stomach... not deep enough for it to be fatal, just cause a lot of blood.. Leaning in beside her ear, he whispered, "just play along... act dead... if you want to still be alive later…" so only she could hear, and simply dropped her to the ground like a used rag doll, turning to Al, and moving over to him, whispered the same thing and did to him what he did to Winry….

As he too fell to the ground, supposedly dead and bleeding, Ed stood and faced Dante. "There. Happy? I killed them… Though you shouldn't have rushed me… you know how I love to play with them before they die..." he said with a sinister grin

Shocked as she was, Winry now let herself just lie there like 'Ed' had instructed, hoping what he had planned out, would work…. She hoped Al would be okay, even as she heard the sound of him falling to the ground, but didn't dare move.

Dante smiled and looked on in satisfaction after seeing Ed 'kill' his friend and brother, amused by that and the blonde's words. "Hmm, yes…. Very nice, Edward..." she said softly, walking over to him.

'…_I have so much more for him to do… I guess I can give him just a taste of his memories' _she thought, clapping her hands together and placing her fingers onto the Ouroboros symbol on Ed's neck, activating it with a bright, red flash, sending him memories… childhood memories of him, Al and Winry..

Ed closed his eyes, letting the old memories start flashing across his mind in a blur. Happy, sad, and even funny memories flashed across his mind, but the one that stood out, was his mother's death… and the human transmutation that followed… cringing a little, he involuntarily took a step back as a result of the memories flooding his mind, and after a moment, eyes wide, a hand went to his right arm, almost as if it were paining him, at the mere thought of the human transmutation.

He stared at Dante for a moment or two, trying to recover from what he had seen only mere moments ago. "I… was… was that really a part of my… life… what you showed me?"

"Yes. Did you enjoy it?" the darker haired woman asked, the same, malicious smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"If you want more, however… you'll have to work for them". She smiled at the thought of having a new sin on her side

Ed seemed to pause in thought, and looked over to the two 'dead' bodies near him, and then back to Dante without hesitation, and nodded, tilting his head to the side a little as he stared at her.

"Work for them? Like… working for you and do your bidding?" he asked, his crimson orbs never leaving her.

Sure, he was willing to, for now… but as soon as he figured out more on why he couldn't force himself to kill Winry and Al... he was gone... he wouldn't be anyone's lapdog… especially Dante.

Somehow, even if he did work for her, a part of him kept telling him not to trust her and that he sure as hell shouldn't be getting played with like this.

"Of course that's what she means..." said a voice, as a figure stepped out from the shadows of the broken down building. Stepping beside Dante, one could see that the figure had long, dark green hair, amethyst eyes, and a smirk to match Dante's.

"This… is Envy." Dante said, pointing towards the new comer. "You'd be working with him. But there is one thing you would have to agree with" A sinister smile crept across her features upon this statement.

Looking over hesitantly at Envy, somehow already having a slight dislike for him for an unknown reason, he sighed and looked back to Dante coolly, and crossed his arms over his chest, sighing again. "..and… what would that be, exactly?" he asked after a moment, already not liking where this was headed, even by his standards...

"Once you're in.. you can't get out" she said simply, making it so that the blonde couldn't leave or back out, as he was probably planning to once he received all of his former memories of his past.

Ed contemplated this for a moment or two, clenching his hands into fists, before he smirked a little at a thought that crossed his mind. "Hmm… is that so? And what if I later tried to get out of it? Would you send 'palm-tree' boy after me to finish me off?" he said mockingly with a smirk.

Envy growled, but as he made to step towards Ed, Dante placed her arm in front of him as a signal to stop. "Actually, yes... I would. Not to mention your little friends over there… who are still alive…" she said in an all-knowing tone.

"What do you take me for Edward? You know you can't trick me that easily."

His amusement of Envy's reaction was stopped instantaneously as she mentioned the fact she knew his 'friends' were alive, and he forced a dark glare onto his features, before looking down at his feet, his golden blonde hair, specked with dried blood, falling in front of his eyes, over-shadowing them. '_Damn it all… I work for her… and she doesn't hurt them… though… I don't see why I should care… but I guess I don't have a choice... for now'_ he thought miserably before he looked up, a seemingly bored look in his crimson eyes.

"You're smarter than you look, Dante…" he sighed. "Fine… whatever… I'll work for you… and take whatever good and bad comes with it" he added hesitantly. "Just leave the two mortals to suffer... I'll come back later and finish them off..." he glanced over at the two in question, sighing inwardly, starting to wonder why he even gave a damn about them anyway…

"Wise choice" the older woman murmured, motioning for him to leave the building. "Now let's go." She added smoothly as her and Envy started out the building and heading for the outskirts of the destroyed city.

Nodding, he followed after them, but before leaving the building, in just barely a whisper, he mumbled "Alphonse... Winry… I'll be back…" just loud enough for the two to hear, no malice, anger or hatred in his tone, before leaving, catching up with Envy and Dante.

In what seemed like hours, the three of them reached the well-known, underground city underneath Central, and now, they all stood in the main room of the large mansion, the bright lights of it almost blinding to the blonde homunculus, every spot of blood on his clothes and body were visible.

'_Why... does this place seem so familiar to me? I've never been here before… but I just feel like I have….' _He thought shortly, shaken from his brief train of thought at the sound of someone talking to him.

"Edward… your new name… it is Pride..." the voice belonged to Dante, her purplish eyes fixed on Ed as she spoke, noting how out of it the boy seemed to be. '_Hmm… is he remembering something? If he is then I must get him from this room and keep him preoccupied… if he remembers who he was… Edward Elric... things could become hazardous...' _she thought, giving an inward sigh.

Ed blinked a little in consideration before sighing a little and nodding. "Pride?" he repeated, before smirking. "I like it…" he added after a moment or two, looking around at the place they were in once again in mild curiosity. "Nice place you've got here…"

"Hm... yes... indeed..." she said lightly, before she turned and started walking out of the room. "Envy will show you to your room… I, however will be back later..." she called back before she left, leaving Envy and Pride alone.

"I... I don't see why I have to show a shrimp like you around…"Envy snarled, obviously still mad about the earlier 'palm-tree' comment.

'Pride' nodded and looked from Dante's retreating form to Envy, and at the other's sharp remark, he glared daggers at him before sighing hesitantly., not yet knowing why being called a 'shrimp' bothered him in the slightest.

"Lighten up, Envy…I only called you that name earlier for fun… I didn't mean it…" he said slowly. "and… you should really consider controlling your temper if we're going to work together… just a suggestion…" he added shortly, taking a few steps away from the green-haired homunculi.

"Whatever. Just remember… you're nowhere near me... you're just here for the heck of it… don't ever get the thought that you're better in any way or form" Envy said in an icy tone, showing his distaste and anger as he headed out of the room. "..and hurry up, will ya?"

Pride let out a bored sigh at the other's words and he shook his head a bit_. 'Hmm… he really is hot-headed... more than I thought… I try to be nice, and... go figure... he acts all high and mighty... not to mention he's full of himself...' _he thought shortly, catching up to the other in about a split second, thanks to his new speed.

"You don't have to act so snippy towards me palm-tree boy... I never ever thought that I was better than you... never will… not until you give me a reason to" he said with a smirk. "and secondly… don't get the idea that you run my life and can tell me what I can and can't do…" he added in a more serious tone of voice, his blood-red eyes flaring up with a ferocious sort of silent anger, though he knew Envy would likely lash back at him for the palm-tree comment.

Envy turned and glared at Pride with more hatred and anger than ever before. "Don't _ever_ call me a palm tree again!" he snapped, as he turned back and kept on walking, barely able to stop himself from turning around and punching Pride firmly.

Pride smirked at Envy's anger, more so at his words, biting back a small laugh. Somehow, it oddly amused him to call Envy that name and see him almost explode with anger.

After a second or two of walking in silence, Envy stopped and opened the door nearest to him, revealing a large, but simple room. "There!" Envy growled, then turned and walked away.

'_Despite even Dante's commands… I'm still going to go have some fun with the brat and Pride's little girl…'_ he thought in amusement, a cruel smirk plastered onto his face.

Nodding boredly, he looked at the room, then at Envy's retreating form, biting back a rather nasty comment, and walked into the room, sitting down onto the plush bed, already deathly bored out of his mind and craving something to do to keep him preoccupied.

Though one thing bothered him aside his boredness. The fact that he actually was worried for the two he had left behind in the destroyed city. '_Damn those two… why do I even give a damn about them or their stupid lives... it's probably those memories... they're doing something to me... making me think things that aren't real…' _He thought sourly, flopping back onto the bed carelessly.

'_Or… maybe it's that… they are…..real... damn it all… now I'll have to later go back and ask them why… and if those two lie to me.. or I've been played… someone is going to die….'_

Meanwhile…

Alphonse, who had gotten up, a hand over his bloody wound, now stood near the window, looking out it at the demolished, bloodied city... if it could even be called that anymore, a distant look in his brown orbs, not caring about his wounds or anything else right now… heck… he couldn't even cry, no matter how hard he wanted to..

'_Brother….'_

**----End of Chapter 3---**

**A/N: Poor Al and Ed, hey? Bet you all are starting to wonder just what is happening with 'Pride', hmm? Lol btw I got the reference for the name from the made-up game BBI any who, Sorry again for not updating until now In the future I hope to have more chapters up and sooner...**

**Please review! Reviews keep me 'a writin :P**


End file.
